Dhammapada Verse 414 - Sivalitthera Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verse 414 - Sivalitthera Vatthu' Yo'mam palipatham duggam samsaram mohamaccaga tinno parangato jhayi anejo akathamkathi anupadaya nibbuto tamaham brumi brahmanam. ---- Verse 414: Him I call a brahmana, who, having traversed this dangerous swamp (of passion), this difficult road (of moral defilements), the ocean of life (samsara) and the darkness of ignorance (moha), and having crossed the fourfold Flood, has reached the other shore (Nibbana); who practises Tranquility and Insight Meditation, who is free from craving and from doubt, who clings to nothing and remains in perfect peace. ---- The Story of Thera Sivali While residing in the Kundadhana forest near the city of Kundakoliya, the Buddha uttered Verse (414) of this book, with reference to Thera Sivali. Princess Suppavasa of Kundakoliya was in pregnancy for seven years and then for seven days she was in labour pains. She kept contemplating the unique qualities of the Buddha, the Dhamma and the Samgha and in the end she sent her husband to the Buddha to pay obeisance to him on her behalf and to inform him of her condition. When informed of the condition of the princess, the Buddha said, "May Suppavasa be free from danger and from sorrow; may she give birth to a healthy noble son in safety." As these words were being spoken, Suppavasa gave birth to her son at her house. On that very day, soon after the birth of the child, the Buddha and some bhikkhus were invited to the house. Alms-food was offered there and the newly born child offered filtered water to the Buddha and the bhikkhus. To celebrate the birth of the child, the parents invited the Buddha and the bhikkhus to their house to offer food for seven days. When the child grew up he was admitted to the Order and as a bhikkhu he was known as Sivali. He attained arahatship as soon as his head was shaved off. Later, he became famous as the bhikkhu who received the largest amount of offerings. As a recipient of offerings he was unsurpassed. On one occasion, the bhikkhus asked the Buddha why Sivali, with the qualifications to become an arahat, was confined in his mother's womb for seven years. To them the Buddha replied, "Bhikkhus! In a previous existence, Sivali was the son of a king who lost his kingdom to another king. In trying to regain their kingdom he had besieged the city on the advice of his mother. As a result, the people in the city were without food or water for seven days. It was for this evil deed that Sivali was imprisoned in his mother's womb for seven years. But now, Sivali has come to the end of all dukkha; he has realized Nibbana." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 414: Him I call a brahmana, who, having traversed this dangerous swamp (of passion), this difficult road (of moral defilements), the ocean of life (samsara) and the darkness of ignorance (moha), and having crossed the fourfold Flood, has reached the other shore (Nibbana); who practises Tranquility and Insight Meditation, who is free from craving and from doubt, who clings to nothing and remains in perfect peace. ----